This invention relates to devices including quantum dot structures, and methods for fabricating such devices.
Quantum dot semiconductors are presently difficult and costly to fabricate using conventional thin film processing techniques. Known solution chemistry methods of synthesizing quantum dots are poor in terms of controlling crystal orientation and are not well-suited for creating dense multi-component films. Typical vacuum deposition techniques involve careful preparation of strained-layer interfaces between a substrate and film to induce island growth of epilayers and generally require uneconomical methodologies such as molecular beam epitaxy (MBE).